Niroku's Story
by AnimeAngelAdara
Summary: A story that I'm pretty sure has never been done before! Niroku has grown up knowing Naraku is his father, but he has no clue who his mother is. Then one day he finds out his other parent is... Well, you can read and find out for yourself!
1. Dude Looks Like a Lady

Niroku's Story

Chapter 1: Dude Looks Like A Lady

Angel: Heh heh… This fanfiction is the result of a demented mind on far too much caffeine far too late at night… I do not own anyone in this chapter, though when next Christmas rolls around, they're at the top of my list… Actually, on second thought, I just want Sesshomaru. Keep reading if you dare, and FOR THE LOVE OF SESSHOMARU, REVIEW!

"Oooh, that's a sweet little wench," Miyatsu said to himself as he eyed a woman walking down the road just ahead of him. Fiery red eyes, looking over all the other travelers with a minimum of interest before dismissing them, flashed out of a well-shaped face as pale as alabaster. Ebony hair hung in waves down to her waist. Her curves were practically nonexistent, but her clothes could have muffled them… All in all, she was a passably good-looking female.

Miyatsu approached her. "Excuse me, miss, but would you do me the honor of bearing my child?" he asked, clasping her hands in his.

The woman had glared at him as he approached, looking annoyed, but when he made his proposition, she looked absolutely livid. "How _dare_ you," she, or rather _he_, hissed. A man's voice, unmistakably.

Miyatsu blanched. He had never had trouble identifying women before. Indeed, he could have been called a connoisseur. "I-I apologize, sir. I did not mean to—"

"You will regret insulting my, human." The man's voice was low and dangerous. "No mere human insults Naraku and lives to tell the tale." He grabbed Miyatsu's right hand with viselike strength, then, grinning cruelly, impaled the palm with his own. The human cried out in agony, and the demon laughed almost giddily. Miyatsu fell to the ground, passed out.

When he woke, he groggily surveyed his surroundings, and then remembered what happened. He remembered the beast's parting words:

"The hellhole in your hand will grow with the years, until it finally consumes you, and it will afflict any offspring you have until I die." A short, malevolent chuckle. "And demons like me are immortal."

As Miyatsu stared in horror at his maimed hand, the hole began drawing everything around him into its vortex. Frantically, on a hunch, he wrapped his prayer beads around it, and the sucking stopped.

A grim smile passed over the man's visage. "And now, to find Naraku…"

To Be Continued…..

Angel: So? What do you think? Bear in mind that this is my first fanfiction on here. We'll get into the subject of Niroku (and Maraku) next chapter. Constructive criticism is welcome, but flames will be used to kill Kikyo and Onigumo and torment Jaken.


	2. What Do You Mean, I'm Pregnant?

Niroku's Story

Chapter 2: What Do You Mean, I'm Pregnant?

Angel: Here I am, with another installment of Niroku. Enjoy! And, as always, I do not own any of these characters… :minion comes and whispers something in Angel's ear, then disappears: I own Niroku and Maraku? Oh, OK. But no one else, unfortunately. But Sesshomaru's on my birthday list!

Miroku woke in a cold sweat. He had had another dream about his Wind Tunnel. As he wiped off his forehead, he thought futilely, _Why can't we kill him and be done with it! Then I could stop having these nightmares._

Sighing and cursing Fate's enjoyment of his suffering, he stepped around the bodies of his companions and crept out of the room. He sorely needed a drink.

He managed to find his way to the village tavern and call to the bartender, "A sake, over here."

An hour later, the two bottles of sake he had consumed making him brave, he approached _her_, the red-eyed girl he had been staring at all night. Clasping her hands in his, he asked, "Excuse me, miss, but would you do me the honor of bearing my child?"

_Miyatsu? _Naraku thought blearily, his mind slowed by alcohol. _But you're dead. I killed you. Guess I didn't kill you enough. _As he opened his mouth to make an enraged, cutting (at least for his drunken state) reply, he realized, _I haven't had it for a loooooong time. Maybe… Fine. _Smiling and turning himself female, he replied in a woman's sultry alto, "Of course. Come with me…"

A week later, Naraku had his head out the window, puking his guts up repeatedly. Or, more accurately, _her _head. She hadn't been able to return to her male form for the past week, for a simple reason.

She was pregnant. And a man pregnant? No. Not happening

"Naraku? What's wrong?" Kagura asked, a hint of hope in her tone.

"N-nothing!" Naraku insisted, in a woman's voice.

"What?" Kagura was set off-balance for a moment, then put two and two together. Female voice plus morning sickness could only mean one thing. Two plus two equals four. She burst out laughing. "No way! Who's the father?"

"Shut up," the nauseous demoness moaned, unable even to conjure up Kagura's heart to punish her.

"So? Who is it? Who is it?" Kagura demanded excitedly.

"Miroku," Naraku muttered.

"Miroku?" This was even funnier, and Naraku could do nothing but glare balefully at her until she stopped laughing. When she eventually did, she asked quite seriously, "Are you going to keep it?"

"I guess so…" Naraku mused. "But then, it would have a Wind Tunnel…"

"All the better to surprise Those Fools," Kagura counseled, using, as she rarely did, Naraku's disdainful name for Inuyasha and Company.

"Yes, I guess…" Naraku put her hand on her stomach, almost savoring the feeling of life within it. She beamed. "I can't wait!"

Kagura sweatdropped. "Maybe you could at least _try _to act like a man in the meantime…"

Nine months later, a son was born. When Naraku had come to—she had insisted on having herself sedated, to spare herself the pain—the two had a discussion.

"So, what are you going to name him?" Kagura asked.

"I don't know," Naraku answered, returning to his male form. "Niroku," he said suddenly, "a mixture of Miroku and me."

Kagura sweatdropped again.

In any case, Niroku inherited the powers of both of his fathers. His training began on his third birthday and spanned five years. During that time, he learned the use of all the powers at his disposal.

He was a handsome child with wavy black hair he kept in a ponytail, eyes the exact shade of a garnet, and pale skin. He killed gleefully when he was told to and had no remorse at all. There was only one problem: he still had the mindset of a child, no matter how skilled a fighter he was, and that sometimes led to problems.

For example, one morning, Niroku whined to Naraku, "Father, why must I live with this affliction?"

"If I take the curse of the Kazaana off of you, it will also be removed from another," the long-suffering hanyou sighed for the hundredth time. "I cursed his family to make him rue the day he insulted me."

"Oh." The boy was quiet for a moment. "Who is my mother?" That was another common inquiry.

"You have none."

"But that's not possible."

Before the child could launch into an explanation of _exactly _where babies came from, Naraku told him, "You don't. You're special."

The boy fell silent, happy that he was "special."

"Because you are special, my son, I have a special job for you," Naraku continued.

"What is it, Father?" Niroku asked eagerly.

The two laughed as he outlined the plan.

To Be Continued…

Angel: So, what did you think of the second chapter? I had fun writing it! This story isn't supposed to be serious, so don't take the Miroku/Naraku pairing seriously. The only person I pair Miroku with is Sango. :reads story over: Maraku didn't come in, did she? Oh well, maybe next time. Probably. Well, please review!


	3. She Was Who?

Niroku's Story

Chapter 3: She Was _Who?_

Angel: I'm so happy! The Powers That Be have seen fit to add my story to the site! But I didn't get any reviews. Please help me out! Even if you just say you hated it, give me some input. Anyway, this time, Niroku has requested to do the disclaimer!

Niroku: Bri—I mean Angel doesn't own any of the characters from _Inuyasha. _She says Maraku and I are "her characters," which means she owns us. I don't know what makes us her characters, though. She won't tell me.

Angel: And with good reason! Enjoy, everyone!

Miroku woke half a step from screaming that morning. His nightmare hadn't involved the Kazaana, for once. No, it had been worse. That beautiful woman that had told him "Of course," had graced it, but then she had turned into Naraku! And they had just kept on… Miroku shuddered to think about it. He didn't have time to brood, however, because screams were coming from outside.

"Would it be too much to ask you to kindly shut up?" he yelled, stumbling outside, still rubbing his eyes.

"Ah, the monk. It's you I'm to kill," a boy, about ten years old by the look of him, said casually. He pulled the prayer beads from around his palm, and there was a dark hole in it that began sucking in everything around him. Everyone frantically tried to find something that would anchor them against the ruthless winds.

Then it hit the monk like the Hiraikotsu. That girl… That dream! It _had_ been Naraku!

"No!" Miroku yelled. "It can't be! You can't be…"

"Can't what?" the boy, who I hope you all realize by now was Niroku, asked with all the innocent curiosity of an inquisitive child.

"I am your father," Miroku admitted.

"No, Naraku is my father," Niroku protested.

Everyone looked at Miroku, inquiring silently what was going on.

He blushed bright red for the first time in his life. "I was restless one evening, so I went to the tavern to drink it off. I met this absolutely beautiful woman and asked her to bear my child."

Sango growled something unintelligible and threatening under her breath. It contained the words "monk," "pervert," "never learns," and "hurt him."

"That was Naraku, I suppose. She agreed, and—yes. The rest you can imagine," Miroku finished hurriedly.

"As if we'd want to," Sango muttered.

Miroku took her hands. "No need for jealousy. My offer is still open."

The slayer's only answer was a resounding slap.

"So _that's_ why I don't have a mother," Niroku said thoughtfully.

"What's your name—" Miroku had to force the word out—"son?"

"Niroku, and I am not your son." The boy looked up at the monk, mistrust in his eyes. "I don't know you at all. I just came to kill you." The boy began to release his Kazaana again.

"Niroku! Your orders have changed. Come with me," a girl called from her perch on a tree branch, balancing precariously where she never should have. Niroku had never seen her before in his life. She resembled him quite a bit, with the same snow-fair skin and rather pointed features. Her eyes were amethyst-violet, though, with silver specks that caught the sunlight and made them shimmer.

_Besides,_ Niroku thought angrily, _who's to say Father didn't have a hundred children like me? She may be just another one._

He followed the strange girl, fuming, and so not wondering why he would have been pulled out of a mission for the first time. Foolish, really.

To Be Continued…

Angel: So, how'd I do this time? Well, I hope! Please press the pretty purple button and tell me what I'm doing wrong. Also, the story's plot isn't set in stone yet (my minions are having trouble with the chisels), so if you have any ideas, that would be much appreciated, too.


	4. Realization and Retribution

Niroku's Story

Chapter 4: Realization and Retribution

Angel: YES! My first review! If you review, I'll respond, OK? Oh, and my friend, who I shall not name in case she wants to make her own, has reminded me that she was a big part of the inspiration behind this story because she used to mix the names of Miroku and Naraku, and so I had to make this story to make sure it would never happen again. Arigato!

Tsunami- Thanks for reviewing! Finally! Anywho, I wasn't able to update so often before because we were doing extra Yearbook meetings, but I'll probably be able to turn out chapters faster now, after Spring Break (beginning 3/28, ending 4/2). I can only type at school, remember.

_Why didn't he tell me?_ Niroku fumed. _All those times I asked him who my mother was, he didn't have the guts to tell me the truth! That_ bastard!

"You're mad at our father, aren't you," the girl called over her shoulder.

"Yeah. I can't believe he never told me about my parents!" the boy replied angrily. A vine caught his ankle, and he nearly tripped. "Ouch! This isn't the way back to the castle. Where are we going?"

"To see someone who can help you," was the girl's absentminded reply, most of her attention on picking her way through the dense growth on the forgotten path.

Finally, they came to a house in the middle of the forest.

"Sister, we're here," she called once they were inside.

"Did you bring him?" a familiar voice responded.

"Kagura! But you died months ago!" Niroku proclaimed.

"No, Maraku—" Kagura indicated the girl, who was staring solemnly at Niroku with those unnerving eyes that seemed to look right through him—"stole back my heart, and when it disappeared, _he_ assumed I had died," she explained. "So, you finally know the truth."

"Yeah," he grimanced, rage twisting his stomach. "I hate all these secrets! I hate him!"

"You have every right to. He deceived you, used you. I bet he didn't even tell you about your sister," Kagura soothed.

"Sister?"

"Yes, Maraku is your twin. You mean he really didn't tell you? That's low." Her sympathy was as false as Myoga's loyalty.

_"I COULD KILL HIM!" _One with a sharp nose could smell the wrath rolling off the boy in clouds.

"Then why don't you?" Kagura counseled. "Kill him before he kills you. And he will when your usefulness is gone. I've seen it."

The boy slowly nodded, his hot anger cooling to death-cold hatred. "I will."

It was sundown when Niroku returned to the castle.

"Ah, Niroku. Were you successful?" Naraku greeted him when he heard his son approach.

"Yes, I was," the boy lied. "And I found out many interesting things in the process. For example, who my other parent is." The setting sun bathed his face in blood-red light.

The hanyou sighed regretfully. "I never meant for you to find out," he began.

"But I had the right to know!" Niroku's voice was dark with hate. "And I had the right to know about my sister!" He pulled out his sword.

From her hiding place in the shadows of the forest, Maraku winced. "Brother," she whispered, "don't die."

_Sister?_ Naraku wondered, but he had no time to puzzle it out. "I had hoped it wouldn't come to this," he commented mournfully. "I had grown fond of you, son."

So saying, he morphed his arm into a tentacle and stabbed it through Niroku's heart. He was dead before he hit the ground.

Turning his arm normal, Naraku turned and, without a second look, walked back inside.

Angel:sighs: It had to be done. I'm sorry, everyone. I may yet resurrect him, though. Is that what you want? Review!


	5. Resurrection

Niroku's Story

Chapter 5: Resurrection

Angel: I'm so sorry it took so long! One thing came up after another, and it's kind of discouraging that only my friends will review! If any of you out there are reading, please review! I feel like I'm talking to empty air, in a way.

Reviewer: BEKA( ): Yeah, yeah, yeah. At least TRY to like him, OK? At the moment, he doesn't like his parents any more than you do. Cut the kid a break!

Disclaimer:sigh: I don't own any of the characters of Inuyasha…

CHAPTER START

Maraku shook her head, eyes wide. _No! He can't be—_

She slid down to her brother's side. Shaking him, she cried, "Wake up! Wake up, Niroku!"

Her brother simply lay there, growing cold.

The girl laid her head on the ground and wept.

When her furious tears had subsided, she lifted the corpse carefully into her arms, struggling under the burden, and trudged into the forest. A light rain began falling as she walked, almost as if the weather itself was mourning. When this thought hit Maraku, she almost dissolved once more into sobs, but instead, she gave a determined sniffle and strode onward, as close to dry-eyed as she could.

Finally, she came to a patch of bare earth and knelt. First with her fingers, then with a pointed rock, she dug.

"What are you doing?" a girl with a lopsided ponytail and a cheery smile asked from behind her.

"Burying my brother," Maraku responded quietly, head down, voice nearly breaking.

Instantly, the smile disappeared. "I'm sorry. My family's dead, too." Her voice was solemn. Then she had an idea and perked up. "I know! Lord Sesshomaru will be able to help!" And with that, she ran off from whence she came. Maraku watched for a moment, then went back to her task.

Soon, the girl was back, one hand clutching the hand of a handsome dog demon, looking to be in his early 20's in human terms, and the other hauling along a pretty, kindly-looking dog/wolf hybrid demoness who seemed to be around 19 in human terms. Close behind were a toad demon and a two-headed dragon.

"No," the dog demon was saying.

"But—" the girl protested.

"I said no, Rin."

"Please, Sesshomaru?" the hybrid demoness begged, entreating eyes that promised so much in exchange for his help staring into his.

"No, Airi," Sesshomaru repeated, although his voice was a little less resolute.

One of the swords at his hip glowed insistently, as if agreeing with Rin and Airi.

"See? Tenseiga wants to help, too," Airi pointed out.

Sesshomaru sighed. "When all three of you gang up on me, I can't win." He drew the sword, which was now glowing triumphantly, and slashed it at something invisible just over Niroku's body.

_What is he doing?_ Maraku wondered, staring at her brother. Her eyes must have been playing tricks on her, but she could have sworn she saw his eyelids fluttering.

The boy emitted a small groan and sat up. "Maraku? I thought I was dead," he said wonderingly.

"You were," she answered, looking to Sesshomaru for explanation. He looked back stonily, seeming to say, _I brought your brother back to life, what more do you want?_

"Tenseiga can bring people back to life," Rin told her brightly. "Lord Sesshomaru used it to bring me back to life, too."

"We're going. Come," Sesshomaru ordered.

"We can't just leave them," Airi protested plaintively.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Sesshomaru asked her in frustration.

"Bring them with us. We can take care of two more. Unless you don't want us to." She addressed the twins.

They looked at each other for the other's opinion. Finally, Maraku said, "We daren't go back to Kagura because it would put her in danger. Nor can we go back to either of our parents. We have no other choice."

"Please, Sesshomaru?" both females begged in unison, matching puppy-dog looks on their faces.

Sesshomaru sighed. "Fine."

Airi hugged him. "Thank you."

Rin smiled. "I'm Rin, and these are Lord Sesshomaru and Airi. They're mates, and they love each other very much, but Lord Sesshomaru doesn't like to show it. These—" she indicated the toad demon and dragon—"are Jaken and Ah-Un. What are your names?"

"I'm Niroku, and this is my twin sister, Maraku," the boy answered.

"Nice to meet you. Where do you come from? Is it nice being twins? Do you fight a lot? Are you very close?" Rin chattered.

"Well, we just met recently, so we don't fight a lot, but we're pretty close, for just having met. It doesn't matter where we came from. We're not going back," Niroku answered.

"How do you know Kagura?" Sesshomaru asked coolly. These children smelled faintly of Kagura and Naraku. He didn't trust them.

"She's cared for me ever since I was born, almost like a mother. She's all the family I have," Maraku answered after a moment.

"Who took care of you?" Sesshomaru asked Niroku.

"My father, Naraku," the boy replied, "but I won't go back to him. He killed me when I found out about the other half of my parentage. He cares nothing for me."

Airi suddenly reached out and gave him a hug. "Poor kid," she sympathized. Then she gave Maraku a hug, too. "You looked like you needed hugs," she explained.

"Who is your other parent?" After all this, Sesshomaru was not about to leave anything unfound that might hurt his more-or-less family.

"Miroku," Niroku answered.

"I think it's better to assume that's the truth and not ask how," Airi suggested.

Meanwhile, Naraku was deep in thought. "I gave birth to only one child, Niroku. Yet he said he has a sister that I should know about. I would not know about any children of the monk's."

A thought hit him. "I was drugged at the time. Could I not have given birth to twins?" he mused. "Kagura," he realized, suddenly furious. "Kanna may know."

He sought her out, and when he had finally found her, he asked, "Do you know anything of a sister of Niroku?"

"Yes," she replied in her usual whisper.

"Did Kagura take her away?"

"Yes."

Naraku, sensing he was getting nowhere fast, ordered, "Tell me all you know of this sister."

"She is Niroku's elder by a few minutes. She is of even temperament and very intelligent. She is schooled in stealth, and she stole Kagura's heart to make it look like Kagura is dead. She is currently living with Kagura in the woods." It was the longest speech she had ever made.

Naraku resolved, livid, that he would find Kagura and make her pay for her insolence.

To Be Continued...

Angel: Thus ends the newest installment of Niroku's Story. Don't forget to review!


	6. United

Niroku's Story

Chapter 6: United

Angel:sighs: Here we go again. I hope I don't make a habit of being this late… Thanks for waiting, everyone. :is addressing approximately three people… well, they're all the reviewers: This is where the actual thought-out plot starts to fail, so any ideas would be much appreciated. I know where our destination is, just not how to get there.

Reviewer: inuyasha-lover-1231—I'm glad you like the story. Heh heh, somehow I don't think Miroku is so grateful, considering one of those kids tried to kill him! He asked for it, though. You're the first reviewer in this story that I don't know personally. Thanks!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inuyasha. Wish I owned Sesshomaru, though. I've gotta start saving up…

CHAPTER START

_I wonder where Maraku and Niroku are now,_ Kagura wondered one morning while she ate breakfast. They had been gone a month now; were they okay? She felt an instant of worry for the sister she had raised from birth but stifled it quickly—she had no use for sentimentality. _So what if they **are** dead. One less link to me_, she told herself. She almost believed it.

There was a knock at the door. Kagura felt a clutch of fear around her newly-reclaimed heart. _No one knows about this place. Who could that be? _But she already knew.

Steeling herself, she opened the door.

"It's been a while, Kagura," Naraku commented casually.

"You—How did you know?" she gasped, her suspicions becoming real in a rush.

"Anyone will divulge secrets under the right pressure. Now, what possessed you to believe I would let you go unpunished?" Without waiting for an answer, he stabbed through her stomach with a tentacle.

She fell to the ground, bleeding freely. _That bastard,_ she thought. Indeed, she knew this was one of the cruelest deaths he could have inflicted on her. The acids from her stomach would seep slowly up into her chest cavity and eat away at her insides until her system shut down completely. It would take ten, fifteen minutes of agony before she finally died.

The hanyou laughed, quietly malicious. "Die, treacherous wench. Die like the cowering filth you are."

Kagura had just strength enough to mock, "That's exactly what you are too, then. After all, I was made from you."

Naraku laughed. "Ah, dying insults. How meaningless. But I suppose I shall have to teach you a lesson anyway." He picked her up and took her to a cliff nearby.

"Goodbye," he sneered as he tossed her over.

She screamed, thinking, _I really am going to die._

However, Fate had other plans for her. She landed safely in a soft patch of a familiar herb. As soon as she recognized it, she let out a gasp of relief mixed with a crow of triumph. _Exactly what I need!_ she exulted. She swallowed a double handful of the violet leaves. Within minutes, the burning had ceased and her life was out of harm's way again.

Unsteadily, she sat up and thought, _What do I do now?_

An image washed over her mind. _Maraku needs to be warned,_ she recognized. _The bastard will kill her the first chance he gets._

She stood and almost fell down again. Annoyed, she sat and thought, _I'd better try to get my strength back._

She lay back and soon, the slumber of the exhausted claimed her.

BACK WITH THE TWINS

Maraku timidly tapped Airi on the shoulder. "Could I ask a favor, milady?" she asked when Airi had turned to look at her.

The demoness laughed. "Sure, of course. But you can call me Airi. I'm really nothing special."

"Um, Airi, could we go tell Kagura that Niroku and I are okay? She said to come back as soon as we were done," Maraku requested shyly.

"Well, I'll have to ask Sess, but I think I can persuade him. So, I think that's a yes." She smiled. "You don't have to be scared, you know. We aren't going to eat you. And Sess can be a little curt with most people, but he really is a kind demon. I promise. Okay?"

"Okay."

After a little convincing, they were on the way to Kagura's safe house. The journey was uneventful, but by the time they were within a mile of their destination, Sesshomaru whispered to Airi, "I smell blood."

"Me too," Airi agreed, concerned. "Better not tell the kids, though. It's probably nothing." She was trying to convince herself as much as him.

Sesshomaru nodded. He didn't want to worry his mate, who dwelled on troubles far more than necessary, but he recognized this blood. He never forgot a scent, and this smelled exactly like the blood of a certain Wind Witch.

Maraku knew something was wrong when she saw the safe house. The door swung in the breeze, and when she went inside, she saw a huge bloodstain on the floor. "What—happened here?" she gasped.

"I think there was a fight," Niroku suggested. "But where's Kagura? And who did the fighting?"

For all that he was usually a very intelligent kid, Niroku was clueless. However, Maraku knew what was going on.

"Someone killed Kagura," she realized, her voice lifeless.

"Naraku. His stench is everywhere," Sesshomaru told her.

The girl's astonishment turned to anger. For the first time in her life, she was furious. "I'll kill him," she whispered.

"I'll help," Niroku offered. "He killed me, after all."

The siblings stood, united in a common goal. They would kill their father or die trying. It was him or them this time.

TO BE CONTINUED

Angel: Whoo, this is getting intense. See ya next time!


	7. It's Time

Niroku's Story

Chapter 7: It's Time

Angel: Finally, I think I'm going to get more time to type. I hope. Book Em is over (for those who don't know, Book Em is an after school club), so that's one less thing I have to do. Of course, I might be persuaded to write more if I knew I was writing for an audience of more than four. Also, I really do need help with the plot. Any and all suggestions would be much appreciated.

Reviewers: Tolea—I feel so unloved now… :sniffle, sniffle: Anyway, I have to keep you people reading somehow! Apparently, most people are too scared to review, but that's okay. I'm scary and proud of it!

Ashley—You're quite welcome! I'm glad you like the story. As for Sesshomaru, I think we should let _him_ decide who he loves. It's not very fair if we decide for him. Thanks for reviewing more than one chapter!

Angel:assumes Jedi meditation pose and levitates: Own Inuyasha, I do not, young Padawan. Forbidden to Jedi, possession is. Thus, money, I do not have. Money you will not get if you sue.

Deidra: Jesus Christ, this chick is crazy!

Angel: What? Fries go good with gravy?

Deidra:shakes head:

CHAPTER START

"Wait," Airi said. "I wasn't here when this Naraku character was Sesshomaru's enemy, but from what I've heard, he's really strong. He's killed you once before, Niroku, so what makes either of you think you can just waltz up to him and kill him?"

The two looked at her.

"But we can't just let him get away with it," Maraku objected.

"Who ever said he was getting away with it? My point is, you should train and _then_ go kill him when it's not suicide to do so. Besides, what being with a heart would kill his own children?" Airi pointed out.

"You're right, you've never met Naraku. That's clear," Niroku commented grimly. "He'd have no problem with killing us. He has no care for anyone but himself."

"Now, was this proved before or after you were born?" Airi asked shrewdly.

"Before."

"Ah. That's it. A person's entire outlook on life can change after he or she has a child. Maybe he's changed."

"I'll believe it when I see it," Niroku snorted.

"If you want, I can help you train," Sesshomaru offered.

The twins looked at him in surprise. "Thank you," they said in unison.

"We'll start tomorrow. It's too late in the day to teach now. Rest up. You'll need it," he told them.

Sesshomaru was right; they needed every bit of their energy and more. He was a tough teacher. However, he was a very good one. He taught them swordplay and honed their skills in speed, agility, and silence because, as he told them, pure power would rarely win the fight on its own. They mastered it all, having been bred for combat. He couldn't help them with their shapeshifting, but they saw to that quite well on their own. They saw no need to practice with their Wind Tunnels, for they intended to give Naraku the fair and honorable fight he had denied them.

They trained for six years, until one day, Sesshomaru looked both of them intensely in the eyes and told them, "I've taught you all I can. I know you two are strong enough to at least hold your own against Naraku. If there's anyone in the world who stands a chance of destroying him, it's you two."

They nodded. He was right. It was time.

TO BE CONTINUED

Angel: The next chapter might be the final chapter! Of course, it might not be. I don't know. Depends on how it works out. See you next time!


	8. Like a Family

Niroku's Story

Chapter 8: Likea Family

Angel: School's out, and our new computer came with Microsoft Word! Now I can type at home, which means more chapters more often! Just in time for the story to end… Ah well, I still have Maraku's Story that I have to do. Anywho, I think I gave Naraku way too much credit in this chapter. That's my personal problem, though. I have a tendency to romanticize and think people would be kinder than they really would be. He would probably never… Well, you can read for yourself what he did. But beware, a bit of OOC-ness ahead.

Reviewers: Tolea—Thank you! I like cookies! Now all I need's some Mountain Dew and I'll be all set. Thanks for reviewing again.

Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Inuyasha. Or. Anyone. Else. Besides. Niroku. And. Maraku. And. My. Computer. Is. Getting. Mad. At. Me. For. Fragmenting. Sentences.

CHAPTER START

The twins strode up to Naraku's mansion side by side, their faces set with cold fury. Their father met them at the door, composed and seeming to be resigned to the future.

"So. You've come to kill me. I knew you would someday. It was to be expected," Naraku said calmly, standing to face them. In his hands, he held a sheathed sword.

"Then why didn't you run, like you always do from others?" Niroku spat, eyes filled with hatred's fire.

"I won't run from my own children. I'll give you the fight you deserve."

"Then let's not waste any more time chatting."

With that, the twins drew their swords. With a nod to the inevitable, Naraku drew his as well.

Niroku lunged forward, striking a blow towards Naraku's stomach, which the hanyou parried. Maraku then struck from the side, aiming at his throat. Again, the strike was turned away. The twins worked like a well-oiled machine, never missing a beat, never taking a hit or letting the other be hurt. Naraku, for his part, used every bit of his guile and Onigumo's experience in battle not only to survive but also score some very near misses. It was easy to tell they were all related. They were all dangerous warriors.

However, in time, the teenagers began to tire. Their blades slowed; fewer and fewer blows came, and those that did were warded off almost without thought. _I'm going to win,_ Naraku realized. _They cannot beat me!_

However, the thought did not bring the exultation and exhilaration that it should have. Instead, he felt a deep, cutting grief that felt like a razor-sharp sword was cutting away a part of him. Perhaps two parts. _What is this?_ he wondered. _What could make me feel like I am beingcut apart?_

_Motherly instincts,_ he recognized wryly. _I am feeling love for my children._

A surge of conscience washed over him, causing him to nearly miss a parry. _I cannot kill my own children,_ the new motherly instincts declared.

_Why not?_ his ruthless side asked. _They are trying to kill me, after all. Besides, why have I ever cared if someone, anyone, died?_

_I created them!_

_That never stopped me with my incarnations._

_But this is different! One of them I raised from birth. I protected him and took care of him. I brought both of them into this world. I cannot escort them out of it._

_IDIOT! _the merciless side of him raged. _I WILL DIE IF I DON'T FIGHT BACK! _The voice was frantic with fear for his life, preserved thus far with cunning and cowardice.

_Then I will, _the protective, maternal part affirmed. _I will die so that they can live. I cannot murder my own children._

_Naraku the Cold. Naraku the Heartless. Naraku the Pitiless, _the harsh voice mocked._ You are not truly any of those! When it comes down to it, I am just the rotten part of the fruit, and it seems you are not fit for the garbage after all._

_Thank you. Now let me die in peace._

Niroku readied his sword for one final strike. He was spent, his energy gone. Maraku, too, was nearing collapse. It was kill or be killed now.

Niroku sent his blade on the path to Naraku's heart, making himself as brutal andunfeeling as he could.

He suddenly caught sight of his father's eyes and was astonished. There was no hatred or anger at all in them. His eyes were filled with unequivocal love. They were truly a parent's eyes looking at his child.

But nothing could stop the blade. It was too far gone. It bit into Naraku's flesh, sinking its cold deadly steel deeply into his newly-replaced heart. It _would_ happen that as soon as he was sure his heart would be safer in his body his own son killed him, wouldn't it.

Nevertheless, Naraku had no regrets. His whole being was set in acceptance for his fate. "I love you, son, daughter," he whispered as his consciousness slipped away and his world went black.

Niroku's sword slipped from his fingers and dropped to the ground with a thump. "My god, what have we done?" He fell to his knees by Naraku's body, tears beginning to stream down his face.

"We killed him. We got our revenge. We have nothing to repent for," Maraku told him, but she, too, sounded less than sure of herself.

"No. Just before I killed him, I saw his eyes. They were caring, for once. I never saw them like that, ever. I think he let us win. He wasn't evil, not completely. He loved us."

"There's nothing we can do about it now. It's over and done with," Maraku said logically.

"No, it's not. We can still change what we've done." Niroku stood and began running in the direction they'd come from. "Sesshomaru! We need your help!"

Maraku ran beside him. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Making things right. Sesshomaru!"

"What?" Sesshomaru asked. He and his group were standing nearby.

"We need your help. Come with me!"

"Everyone, stay here. I don't want any of you to get hurt," Sesshomaru commanded.

"Now, when has that ever worked on me?" Airi asked. "I'm coming too."

Sesshomaru sighed, yielding. "Fine. Niroku, lead the way."

Niroku brought them to where Naraku lay dead. "Can you bring him back to life?"

"Didn't you just train for six years to kill him?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, but we made a terrible mistake. Could you please bring him back to life?"

"No," Sesshomaru said shortly.

"What?" Niroku was stunned. "Why not?"

"A beast like that should have been put down years ago. He never caused anyone anything but pain. Finally, he's gone for good. I'm not about to undo that."

"You won't undo it! He changed. Airi was right. Somehow, I think our birth changed him."

"See? Having children changes everything," Airi declared. "As you are about to find out in about eight months," she murmured into Sesshomaru's ear, eyeing the slight roundness forming at her belly.

An almost imperceptible blush grew on Sesshomaru's face, as well as a look of pride. "Fine. I'll do it."

_What did she tell him?_ the twins wondered uneasily.

Sesshomaru drew Tenseiga and slashed over Naraku's body, then stepped back.

The hanyou sat up slowly and blinked, squinting at the light. "What's happening? I was just dead."

"Father!" Niroku hugged him tightly, something he hadn't done since he was five years old. "You let us win, didn't you?"

"Yes," Naraku admitted. "Then you forgive me?"

"Yes," Niroku agreed.

"Never," Maraku asserted. "You killed Kagura."

"Well, he certainly tried his best," a voice said from the shadows.

"Sister?" Maraku gasped.

Kagura stepped into the light and hugged Maraku. "Of course. You didn't think I was going to leave you alone, did you?"

"No, not if you could help it." Maraku smiled.

"Exactly. But now I think I might not be able to help it. Do you think you'd be okay with Niroku, under Naraku's care, for a while? I'd like to adventure a little without the threat of being found and killed hanging over my head. I'm the wind, after all, and I have to gust across the world."

"Okay. I'll be fine."

"One big happy family," Airi sighed happily.

"Not exactly. But we're going to try our level best to make one," Niroku beamed. "It will take some effort, but we can do it. We will."

THE END

Angel: Ah. The story draws to a close at long last. I think it ended up okay. Not exceptional, but not waste material, either. I like it, anyway. Also, I'm going to begin construction on Maraku's Story ASAP. Be sure to check it out, okay? And with that, I leave you. Wind to thy wings.


End file.
